


与我无关/1*

by AnaRich



Series: 与我无关 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE WRITING°
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 与我无关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634920





	与我无关/1*

**Author's Note:**

> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE WRITING°

01

2018年4月27日，下午3点。

Rover正坐在教室上课。她不时从电脑的上缘露出眼睛观察讲台上头发花白的Carrey教授。天知道他都72岁了，还在教育一线上奋斗，简直就是对美国人权和自由的挑战！唾沫横飞同时具备随时揪出开小差学生的能力，几乎无所不能了。Rover蜷着身子缩在课桌和电脑的后面，敲下最后一行代码，轻敲enter。五分钟，邮箱弹出一笔5000美元的转账信息。Rover幸福地眯了眯眼，盘算着晚上买披萨庆祝。

就在这时，啪的一声脆响，紧接着细碎的滚动声渐近，Rover垂了垂眼皮子，一只圆珠笔躺在地上。是同桌Tommy的笔，那个雄性激素常年超标、为了泡她耍尽各种花招的傻大个——我不会帮他捡的，但是我应该踢回去，Rover这么想，也这么做了。当她抬头，准备示意“不用谢”时——她看见了灰尘，她还没来得及好奇灰尘出处就得到了答案：是Tommy像开裂的树皮一样的胳膊和消失的半个脑袋。是世界末日了吗？丧尸危机？啊该死，我还没取款呢！身后有尖叫、有人离开座位，她看见了更多的灰尘、座椅、逃窜的同学。

RIP,Carrey教授。

她在学校待到正常放学时间，像往常一样回家——换成走路——由于全球范围的交通堵塞。在路上看见了四辆撞进路边商店的轿车、两辆侧翻的黄色校车和一起连环撞车事故的现场。在家附近的便利店拿了一个三明治，因为售货员不见了，是无家可归的流浪汉们施舍给她的。在家里反复检查存款，没有变成灰，很好，说明这不是梦。接着看新闻，女主持人换了，Rover不合时宜地想，这个世界他妈的乱了套了，她把不小心吃到嘴里的塑料纸唾出去。新闻里说：一个外星人“灭霸”，打了个响指，全球减少了一半人口。Rover把三明治的包装纸扔出门外，看着新闻一遍遍地播放各种人化灰的画面，半小时，没有重复。

Rover在播广告时想到，我是不是吸入了一点“Tommy”？

两小时写作业、两小时玩电脑、一小时练小提琴，Rover晚上的作息比美国队长还规律。十二点整，Rover熄灯合眼。黑暗里她突然听见巨大而紧密的”嘭，嘭“的声响，她没有动，直到某一瞬间那声音大得不能忍受，轰得她耳膜嗡嗡作响——她跳起来冲进浴室，随即两腿一软跪在地上吐了出来——那个偷工减料的三明治、中午吃的汉堡、黄色的胆汁，胃里一干二净——接着是昏天黑地的干呕，像要用钩子把胃袋从喉咙里拉扯出来。直到出租屋的天花板上出现星空、雪花、乱码，Rover的酷刑结束了。鼓声也停歇了，只剩下撞得生疼得胸腔和太阳穴。

马桶就在一步之外，操。

4月28日，距离烁灭发生已过去16小时37分钟。 

学校发来停课通知，Rover在街上四处游荡，然后确定了一件事：不止学校停课，这个城市都停滞了。有个女人在街上大声喊两个男人的名字，和Rover擦肩而过。会不会是她的两个男友？Rover想笑。

接下来一连几天新闻头条被“灭霸”和“复仇者”占据，街道电线杆上爬满一张张寻人启事，黑白的笑脸被胶水涂得歪歪扭扭。比自燃、暴动、强奸来得更早的是警察和军队，当然还有神盾局，每个街道的旮旯角都有他们的眼睛——平时这些部门有这么多人的吗？企图对社会造成“不利影响”的人被逮捕教育再释放；出门游荡的人被劝回家。“一起度过难关”的标语贴的到处都是。 

2018年5月6日8时。

政府以“国难”冠名这场灾难，举国默哀三分钟，防空警报像那晚的心跳一样震天响。

02

Rover在空无一人的便利店里享受了一个星期的免费饭菜，直到家附近的街区都被扫荡一空，她去了最近搭起的临时救济处领了半个月的干粮和饮用水，然后窝在家里打游戏。巡警开着扩音喇叭穿行于街道，“市民不要惊慌——留在家中——关注新闻和广播——”。

日子不好过啊。

烁灭后一个月，政府内部的替补上位和台面上的争斗以迅雷不及掩耳之势兴衰，政客落座，一条条指令、一沓沓文件，夹杂一些口号和棍棒，城市又启动了。集中调度物资，开门迎客的超市上架新鲜蔬果、五谷杂粮，以及飙升的物价。“严惩国难财”的粗糙的政府宣传在滚动屏上循环播放，收银机跳动的数字刺激每个人脆弱的神经。高压水枪把枯涸的证据冲进下水道，柏油路上只剩交横的车辙。高楼林立的纽约如同《行尸走肉》里青灰色背景。

灾难早就结束了，现在进行的是苦难。

物价再接再厉地又爬升了一个月，引领着自杀率和游行次数水涨船高。路上呼啸而过的是警车救护车消防车，纽约市政厅被投掷物砸得五颜六色。

国家命运到达某一个转折点，上帝保佑——物价出现首次回落，下滑0.5个百分点，人民欢呼了、政府欢呼了、刚刚上位的财政部长欢呼了。接连几天，物价降回烁灭前2倍，各路领导人在电视里脸色通红地嘶吼“这是天明前的曙光！”命运多舛，物价跌宕起伏，带着总统的心电图大起大落。

复仇者重新出现在群众视线中，Stark工业发放清洁能源，美国队长代表政府领导灾后心理康复组织。为什么？为他那可怜的无能为力作补偿吗？“我们都失去了”大概是他的开场白。电视频道剩下寥寥几个，国际台每天反反复复播送美国队长录制的“振作、向前进”，红白蓝制服滑稽可笑。

2019年11月2日，政府宣布灾后重建基本完成。孤儿被妥善安置，在政府指定的院校完成学业；生产线复工；房产按需分配。Rover分配到第七大道南的一间公寓。于是论功行赏，政党之争重新兴起，犯罪率小幅上升——社会学家表示这是社会趋于稳定的象征。

2023年4月2日，复仇者带回了一半人口和几则死讯。仿佛是为迟到的愚人节做的补偿——trick or treat？

这世界又他妈的乱了套了。

美国队长正式退休，猎鹰接过盾牌。

Rover无端想起五年前烁灭发生那天，齑尘像乌云一样汇聚，遮天蔽日。

按照五年前灾后重建的流程，政府如临大敌般处理这些不速之客，即使他们只是离家五年的主人。政府只负责安排物质，至于五年间的衍生物？

不好意思，无售后服务。


End file.
